


Sith and Jedi

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Major AU, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: In a Galaxy where the Sith and Jedi decided to work together, the Sith has become the guards of their Jedi companions. Its not all smooth sailing but somehow they function together despite internal and external pressure.





	1. Out a window

So admittedly, throwing Qui-Gon out the window had not been one of Obi-Wan’s best ideas but cut him some slack!

The Sith had been too busy glowering at the negotiators to notice the bomb under the table!

It had been surprisingly easy to throw a man Qui-Gon’s height and size though, so hey, Obi-Wan was going to take some pride in his muscles even if it was in the lower parts of his brain as he was busy following the other man out the window moments before the bomb exploded.

Only than did Qui-Gon’s incredulity through their bond turn to understanding as the large man readied himself for impact as he had gone out the window first.

The black and red clothed man hit down on his feet like some kind of giant feline, cushioned by the Force and caught Obi-Wan moments later as smoke continued to float out the window they had just come through as sirens echoed.

Both peered up at it for a long moment as Qui-Gon cradled Obi-Wan’s body to him possessively.

Finally the long haired man spoke up. “Well, that was that negotiation.” He drawled a bit before he slowly settled Obi-Wan down and ran his hands over him, checking for injuries.

Patiently Obi-Wan remained still with a quiet laugh, too used to his Sith partners overzealous need to protect him. “Apologies, I thought I had the Senator’s ear but it seems I was mistaken.” He made a low noise as Qui-Gon finally found an injury.

A low vibrating growl escaped the leonine like man as he held the Jedi’s stinging left elbow. “The glass must have cut you up…” He scowled a bit before his face went serene with a sigh. “You need to be careful Obi-Wan.”

Reaching up, Obi-Wan patted the other on the cheek. “Why ever should I be careful? I got you and the rest of the Sith to look after me.” He teased lightly with a laugh before moving around the tall man. “Now lets get to our speeder and to our ship. I get the feeling we’re no longer welcome here.” He called back.

Sighing deeply, Qui-Gon looked at the sky. “Force save me from naive Jedi…” He muttered before following quickly, unwilling to leave the bleeding Jedi alone and Force wasn’t Obi-Wan going to wrap his arm up in something!?

“Obi-Wan, you are bleeding!”

  
“I’ll get strip my robe for a bandage in a moment Qui-Gon.”

“Obi-Wan!”  
()()()

Scowling at the wall for a long moment, Qui-Gon finally let go of his annoyance and then sighed. “Fine, yes. I was paired up with Obi-Wan on a mission and he behaved just like he always does.” He murmured dryly.

Maul snorted at him, leaning on his elbow. “You don’t say, you have the look of someone that has been paired with him.” The zabrak drawled.

The long haired male raised a brow.

“Tired, frustrated and still fond.” Maul wiggled his fingers a bit. “Everyone who gets paired up with Kenobi on mission goes through the same experience. Frankly I’d take Windu and his suspicion over Kenobi on missions, he makes a great friend, but a horrible mission partner.” He settled back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least Windu can take care of himself.”

Grunting a bit, Qui-Gon took a big sip of his bowl of soup without bothering with a spoon. There were too much fluids and drinking up some of the broth would be good.

“Mace isn’t so bad once you get around his suspicion.” Qui-Gon finally said when he set the bowl down.

At Maul’s pointed brow raise, Qui-Gon held his hands up in surrender.

Maul and Mace would never get along.

“As long as I don’t get Skywalker duty I’m happy.” Maul grumbled into his own meaty soup as Qui-Gon hid a smirk behind his hand.

Ah the life of Sith and Jedi.


	2. Bane's runts

“So are Bane and his runts still being a massive pain in the ass?” Maul suddenly asked and Obi-Wan looked up in surprise, not having expected that question at all on their rescue mission.

“How am I suppose to know?” He questioned, turning the roasting birds over the firepit.

Maul snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re Yoda’s star pupil, you’re even earmarked as the next Grandmaster of the Jedi Order by both Sith and Jedi. He would have told you of any trouble the Jedi Council encounter.” He drawled.

Turning the spit some more, Obi-Wan eventually sighed then nodded. “Yes, mostly Sheev Palpatine though, calling for a schism of the Orders and so much more. He’s even suspected in letting his Jedi partner die but there’s nothing that can be really proven.” He grimaced.

“You’re fucking joking?” Maul snarled, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as his eyes sparkled in shock and rage.

Jedi died, that was just something that happened but never because their Sith counterpart ignored the plight of their partner. No Sith would ever willingly leave them behind for anything less then their own death.

But Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, but like I said, nothing can be proven.” He mournfully peered at their food and then pulled it off the fire to cut it up so they could eat. “Its why no one without proper battle training gets paired with him anymore. And usually its in double parings with other Sith and Jedi.” The redhead mumbled.

Maul accepted the plate of meat from the redhead and narrowed his eyes as he thought over the new information. “Does the Sith council know?”

“I don’t know.” Obi-Wan shrugged. “I would assume not since Palpatine is not on any kind of suspension and you all tend to… react first and ask questions later.” He grinned wryly before poking at his bird and then taking a bite, chewing slowly.

The Zabrak grunted at that then started eating too, his mind churning away at the information and which one of the Sith council to approach.

Swallowing, he decided it was best to talk to Lord Dooku first. Considering how fond the human was of Obi-Wan then he would more then likely act on the suspicion since Obi-Wan was not one for idle gossip.

And honestly if Dooku didn’t then Maul might.

He hated Sheev Palpatine.

()()()

Pouncing on the other when Obi-Wan finally stepped into the room, Anakin started talking a mile a second to his Master while holding onto him.

“Anakin slow down! I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” He finally yelped out, staring at his padawan who was honestly a borderline Sith at this point to the point where most were certain he was going to become a Sith once he reached his knighthood.

“Sheev Palpatine got arrested! He’s currently locked up with Pong Krell, Prosset Dibs and Asajj Ventress.” Anakin said quickly, eyes wide. “I was talking to him when he was arrested!”

Staring at his padawan, Obi-Wan opened his mouth then closed it. “Ventress? His padawan is locked up too?” The others didn’t surprise Obi-Wan honestly though he wondered when there was found proof.

Anakin nodded quickly before wrinkling his nose. “I think they mostly arrested her for association more then anything?” He said in confusion and Obi-Wan ran his hand over his beard.

He understood the caution but he hoped for her sake that the Sith and Jedi Council would not keep her contained for too long.

She was prone to rageful fits sure but she could be a good Sith as long as Palpatine was no longer allowed to poison her. “I see.” Obi-Wan murmured.

Then he sighed and gently pushed Anakin away from him with a small smile. “It will all be well Anakin, I promise you.” He gently stroked his padawan’s cheek then chuckled. “And it just occurred to me that you’re almost as tall as I am now.” He teased.

Blinking first in surprise and then flushing in pleasure, Anakin beamed at his master. “I know! I’ll soon be taller then you since I’m not done growing.”

Pulling the other towards their meditation mats, Obi-Wan chortled. “Indeed and when that day comes I’ll bake you a cake to mark your achievements young one.”

Laughing, Anakin knelt down on his mat without complaints this time.

He was just happy to have the other back and teasing him.


	3. Trial

As Initiates, you were neither Jedi nor Sith, you were just part of the Order that learned the basic. Even as padawans, regardless if you were apprenticed to a Sith or Jedi master you were technically not counted as either yet though most assumed that you would follow in the steps of your master but that was not always true as could be seen in Yoda’s line.

Yoda himself was Jedi, had always been a Jedi and had trained Yan Dooku.

And yet Dooku himself had become a Sith upon his knighting.

Qui-Gon Jinn had been trained by Dooku and had in the start of his knighting been an assumed a Jedi until his eyes went yellow like the great cats of the jungle to match the rest of his leonine appearance. He had trained one Sith and one Jedi, Xanatos Du Crion and Feemor Straal.

Qui-Gon had also trained Obi-Wan Kenobi who was firmly entrenched in the light and a Jedi to the core, considered Yoda’s star pupil as the old goblin had helped the young Kenobi control his visions because of the strength of them.

The master never made it certain what the padawan became once they reached their knighting.

But as common with all sentient, not everyone got along.

As was the case now with a combined Jedi and Sith council sitting in judgment over several of their members, one a Sith and two Fallen Jedi.

“Sheev Palpatine, Pong Krell and Prosset Dibs, you all stand accused of treason against the Orders you have sworn your loyalty to, collusion to create a violent schism of our Orders and embezzlement, with the added charge of allowing their Jedi wards death because of discovery of said embezzlement by Sheev Palpatine. How do you all plead?” Mace strong voice filled the arena, Jedi and Sith quieting down all around in the tribunes to hear the response of the accused.

“Not guilty.” Came three instant replies.

“So you deny that you willfully allowed Sifo-Dyas to die during the mission you partook in Palpatine?” Mace brows were drawn tight together, his lips pursed.

Palpatine stood, the cuffs around his wrists glowing as they contained the mans ability to utilize the Force. “My dear Master of the Jedi Order, I may have been an open critic of the joining of our Orders since… well since I was my own Master’s padawan.” He started, voice oozing with charm. “But even I wouldn’t allow another to die while charged with their protection.”

A vein in Mace forehead jumped.

Yan Dooku however stood smoothly from the Sith end of the Council. “You were caught on holocam Palpatine.” His eyes sparkled with rage. “And I shall remind you that several Sith were friends of Sifo-Dyas. You were charged with his protection and you have no Lord Bane to cover for your indiscretion anymore, nor Lord Plagueis as the latter has distance himself from you.” He growled out.

Sheev’s face twitched in realization as he took in the fact that his master was not among the Sith council and on the same bench as he, Dibs and Krell seemed to realize too that there was no one in front of them that would support them.

All any of the three could hope for now was the mercy and compassion of the Jedi council if the Sith council didn’t take charge.

“Holocam?” Obi-Wan whispered to Qui-Gon in surprise as he sat beside the taller man in the tribunes.

“Maul.” Qui-Gon whispered back, smirking when Obi-Wan made a low noise of understanding. Maul’s skill in slicing was great, only second to his skills in saberstaff.

“Do you know what is going to happen to Ventress?” Obi-Wan continued to question quietly as the three defendants tried to find a way to save their asses in some manner. Honestly he wasn’t too interested in hearing what they had to say in their defense since he didn’t need to give judgment on them.

The Sith beside him shrugged a bit. “Maul.” He repeated, smirking a bit at Anakin when the young man leaned forward to rest his arms on top of Savage’s head to watch the trial better, the young Zabrak only giving a long suffering sigh in response to the treatment while Feral giggled lightly at it.


	4. Savage just wants to sleep

“Are you wearing my tunic?” Savage questioned sleepily as he watched Anakin move about his bedroom to find all his clothes.

“Yes. I can’t find mine and I have a morning lesson.” Anakin chirped happily even as Savage let out a small grunt and a louder yawn as the muscled zabrak stretched out on his bed.

He and Anakin had a strange sort of relationship.

A mix between rivals, friends and fuckbuddies though they had at one time despised each other just a tiny bit.

Until Savage had helped the desert child figure out how to get around in the giant temple. Savage was honestly pretty sure that the other would end us as as Sith alongside him and Maul honestly but he wasn’t going to say that as Anakin still carried the hope of being a Jedi just like his master.

‘Honestly, with the way he behaves around Master Obi-Wan he should just become a Sith now. He’d get to spend time with him still as a protector.’ He thought sleepily before grunting as the other flopped down on the bed and pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of Savage’s head.

“I’ll see you later for nav homework?” The blond questioned with a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah. Just bring your poetry stuff and we can help each other out.” Savage smirked a bit and watched the other go before snuggling more up into his bed.

He didn’t have any lessons until twelve so he could sleep in a bit unlike Anakin.

Bliss.

Well until Feral came to bother him.

()()()

“So, you and Savage?” Obi-Wan questioned lightly while pursing the newsfeed of the day.

Anakin shrugged, pushing his googles up on his forehead to squint at the other. “Friends with benefits. Just like you and master Vos do sometimes to let off steam.” He laughed at the blush on Obi-Wan’s face. “Its all mutual master, promise. I wouldn’t mess with Maul’s brother if I wasn’t sure it was all on the level.” He wrinkled his nose.

That got a quiet chuckle from Obi-Wan. “I see. Well I guess that’s all fine then. Blowing off steam is common.” He hummed, still going over the newsfeed. “Have you heard about Asajj?”

“Yeah, she’s Maul’s padawan now.” Anakin pulled his googles back down and zapped the wires of his arm again, squinting under the googles in concentration.

Obi-Wan watched him quietly for a few moments. “…Is it painful?” He questioned softly.

Anakin paused a long moment to stare at the arm before looking at Obi-Wan again. “It hurts more that someone I considered a friend of sorts did this to me. I still can’t believe Palpatine got away.” He mumbled.

“I know.” Obi-Wan sighed, sitting back in his armchair. “He’s going to be a thorn in everyone’s side if he’s not caught soon. I know that every Sith is on the watch for him along with several hunting parties the hunt for him and only him alone.” He admitted.

“Figured as much. He’s powerful.” Anakin scowled down at his arm before focusing back on getting his mech arm into full function.

Still watching Anakin, Obi-Wan smiled sadly. He was proud of Anakin for not giving up or giving into his despair, it wasn’t easy when someone you trusted betrayed you.

It made him more certain then ever that Anakin was getting closer and closer to his knighthood.


	5. Sith or Jedi

Panting sharply, Anakin barely blocked the next round of blasters from the smugglers. Kark they hadn’t expected them to be so many, there had only been two teams sent out to deal with them because it had been considered a small operation but what Anakin and Obi-Wan had stumbled onto a full on manufacturing operation.

Without their damn Sith guards!

Qui-Gon had caught wind of something and asked Obi-Wan to stay put as he and the other investigated it.

And of course Obi-Wan had caught wind of something himself and went to investigate it and like kark Anakin was going to let his master go off alone!

Which of course lead to them walking right into a full spice operation with plenty of guards in the lower warehouses.

Of course.

And that again had lead to their curent situation where Anakin was alone in defending his passed out master who was laying on the floor behind him in the collapsed hallway!

Anakin threw a glance back to see how Obi-Wan was doing and felt himself freeze at the sight of blood pooling around the others head, the ginger face down against the durasteel floor. Was Obi-Wan breathing?

Fear and pure anger dug its talon into Anakin’s mind at that thought and he snarled as he turned back to the smugglers, eyes bleeding predatory yellow.

Jedi were compassionate, they fought to defend and didn’t go lethal unless necessary.

Sith gave fuck all, they were suppose to protect their Jedi and that’s what Anakin did, blocking every shot as he raced towards the smugglers.

He was going to take their karking heads!

()()()

Snarling, Qui-Gon jammed his saber into the door, cutting through it while Knight Labooda protected his back.

Both Sith were cursing out their Jedi companions and Qui-Gon loudest as he could feel that Obi-Wan had gone utterly still.

“I hate to admit it Jinn!” Labooda shouted. “But Kenobi duty does _suck_.”

Qui-Gon just snarled in reply, pulling his saber out and kicking in the door with a Force enhanced leg, jumping in the hole before the metal had gone cold and rushing into the hall with Labooda following after moments later.

Their robes flaring out in their haste, both Qui-Gon and Sar were taken aback by the lack by the lack of security inside. The outside had been swarming with guards once the alarms had been tripped but the inside seemed almost empty.

They got their answer when they turned a corner to find a yellow eyed padawan and a mess of severed limbs.

“…Anakin.” Qui-Gon panted out, the blond looking up at him.

And then Anakin turned sharply, moving back to Obi-Wan, who was on the ground and that got a sharp and vile curse out of Qui-Gon when he spotted the blood.

Anakin pulled the other onto his back as the two Sith moved closer and breathed out in relief. “He’s breathing.” The blond muttered and ice Qui-Gon hadn’t even noticed started to thaw around his heart as Anakin carefully touched Obi-Wan’s nose. “He’s got a broken nose, thank the Force, that’s all. His head got bashed in and he broke his nose and that’s all.” The young man muttered, shoulders slumping.

Settling his saber on his belt, Qui-Gon knelt and got his arms under Obi-Wan’s knees and upper back, lifting him to settle the redhead to his chest. He’d deal with the blood in his beard and on his skin once they were somewhere safe. “Right then… then we give the local autohrity the location.”

To be honest Qui-Gon wanted to blow the warehouse up but knew that Obi-Wan would be disappointed in them.

And there was always the potential of innocent caught in the blast fire.

So best not.

Anakin worked his jaw but nodded, still yellow eyed.

“Huh… guess I should wish you welcome to the Sith ranks then Skywalker.” Sar finally noted, saber still out in case of more guards. She gave the hallway a wry look then smirked. “You’re going to be teamed up with Kenobi, I can tell.”

Blinking at her, Anakin finally took a look around the hallway and flushed a bit. “…Oh.”

Snorting, Qui-Gon gestured for the other two to start walking front and center in case of more guards from the outside. “Lets just get out of here before Obi-Wan sees this mess.” He huffed, Obi-Wan held tightly in his grasp.

“Yeah… Yeah I’m ready to go.” Anakin sighed, hand on his saber with Labooda giving an echoing snort.


	6. Hangovers

Watching the little roomba peacefully vacuum their living room, Anakin finally looked at Obi-Wan, who was laying on the floor face down, moaning quietly.

“Aniiiiii, turn it offfff.” He complained. Then he groaned, still quietly, as the roomba started bumping into him. “Aniiiiii.” He whined pitifully.

Finally the young padawan took pity on his master, laughing as he got up to pick up the roomba and let it out into the hallway instead to continue his little cleaning march. “Okay little guy, off you go. You can come back when my master isn’t hungover.” He teased the chirpy little droid.

The roomba beeped at him but scuttled away from the quarters once placed out into the hallway, Anakin watching it before stepping back and closing the door.

He moved over to Obi-Wan again and crouched down, smiling at the other man who was face down.

For a moment neither said anything until Anakin reached out to poke the other in the back.

That got him a whine.

“So I imagine you had fun at Master Depa’s party?” Anakin sniggered.

Obi-Wan raised a hand and then let it flop down again, grunting. “Booze.”

“Yes I’ve already guessed that much.” Anakin poked him again, which once again resulted in a low whine.

“There was kissing.” Obi-Wan shuffled against the floor.

Tensing a bit, Anakin raised his brows. “Kissing?”

“Savage. Kisses, him, Depa…” Obi-Wan paused a bit. “I think they’re together now?”

Blinking, Anakin decided to sit down on his rear beside the other. “Huh, guess we’re not bed buddies anymore then.” The blond mused before settling his hand on Obi-Wan’s head. It gained him another whine before Obi-Wan groaned in relief as Anakin soothed at his throbbing headache. “Oh that feels better.”

Snorting a bit, Anakin rubbed lightly at the others scalp. “I don’t think this is what Master Che had in mind when she taught me and a bunch of other sickbed padawans how to do basic healing.” He teased before smiling softly. “If I make some toast and cut up some fruit, will you eat?” Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan shifted a bit to look at the other pitifully. “Tea?” He questioned hopefully.

Rolling his eyes but still smiling, Anakin nodded. “And tea master.” He grinned, getting to his feet and leaving behind the Jedi on the floor as he got to work on some food for said Jedi.

He kept half an ear on him, listening as Obi-Wan gingerly pushed himself up and shuffled off first to the bedroom and then the fresher before the man came to the kitchen for food, wearing a fresh set of clothes.

Which did a lot for him since he now looked less like a rumpled drunkard and smelled way better.

()()()

“Minister Su, I hope that my wares are showing promise?”

The Kaminoan Minister inclined his head to the hologram, smiling faintly. “Of course, a few more months perhaps a year at most and they will be ready, production is optimal and aberrations are removed as they occur though I assure you that they are few as we only nurture the best of products.”

Sheev Palpatine responded with his own, feral smile in return. “Excellent.”


	7. Year go forth

“Stooooooop it.” Feral whined as Maul continued rubbing lotion into his scalp, only to whine louder when the older zabrak snarled at him. “It aches!”

“Its going to ache more if you don’t let me do this.” Maul argued with his smallest and most likely to be a Jedi brother.

Savage took his hands and held onto them, rubbing gently. “Its alright Feral. Just let Maul finish up and then you can hide under a blanket, you can be a blanket larva.” He assured even as Feral pouted at him, the silka beads hanging along his shoulder.

“Beside its your own fault. You have a rash, you should have told your master the moment it appeared.” Maul scolded as he continued to rub in the lotion. “So she could have taken you to the healers and you could have avoided this all together, now you need a four day treatment and you know it, just like last time.”

Feral sulked down into his lap, hands clinging to Savages.

“Why didn’t you just tell Master Java?” Savage soothed at their brother.

“…I was embarrassed, she told me not to touch the plants shavings but they smelled really nice. I treated the rest of me myself but my back and head…” Feral sulked even more into his lap.

Maul paused then sighed, shifting his arms around to give the other a brief hug. “You idiot. Okay, we won’t tell her but next time I am not helping you.” He scolded quietly.

Feral peered up at Savage at that, smiling meekly at both his older brothers as two helped him take care of his own silly mistake. “…So rumor mill has it you’re dating master Depa now.” He grinned teasingly at Savage.

“… I take it back, I am totally telling master Java.” Savage said flatly as he let go of Feral’s hand to get up for point.

“SAVAGE!” Feral threw himself at his bigger brother, dragging Maul with him as all three zabraks yelled.

()()()

Standing beside Obi-Wan, Anakin stared at the smoking fields for a long moment, eyes wide.

“What… what happened here?” He questioned, whispering as loudly as he could as he stared at the charred bones of what had once been a thriving home.

Obi-Wan stared mutely at it too, hands tucked into his sleeves. “…Genocide. That is what happened. We came too late and this is the result of our delay.” He whispered, calm but sad.

Forcing himself to look away, Anakin instead looked down at Obi-Wan. “But… why? What could Palpatine possibly gain from doing this?” He questioned shakily.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan finally shrugged as Qui-Gon settled a hand on his shoulder in support.

“Distract us, throw us of his trail.” Qui-Gon added heavily, feeling the wound in the living Force that was this planets surface now. “Destroy and revel in the pain he leaves behind. He’s a Sith of the kind that revels in suffering and pain of others. A bloodthirsty sadist.” He finished before he carefully pulled Obi-Wan along with a grasp on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan caught Anakin’s sleeve to pull him with and slowly the linage made their way towards their ship, just waiting to get home.

After a few seconds, Anakin shifted his hand enough to catch Obi-Wan’s hand instead of the older pulling him by his sleeve, clinging to it as they walked up the ramp.


	8. Our Knight

Resisting the urge to coo at Anakin, Obi-Wan happily fluffed his hands over the others grown out hair with a wide grin as his now knighted padawan tried to escape the touch with a happy laugh, batting at Obi-Wan’s hands.

“Obi-Wan! Stop that! Its greasy, I need a shower!” The Sith caught his hands finally, holding onto his wrists with a wide grin as he peered down at him with twinkling yellow eyes.

“Oh come on, its been two months!” Obi-Wan laughed warmly up at him. “Let your old master indulge himself a bit when you’ve gone and grown your hair out and everything.” He squirmed around on his feet in front of the other, ignoring anyone shooting him scandalized glances in the hanger.

Anakin had gone through his trials with flying colors, the padawan turned Sith knight separating from his master with reluctance but also understanding that he was to show independence in face of his own missions and not rely on Obi-Wan there to guide him.

Still, he had missed the other man almost painfully and only the assurance of Qui-Gon that he would look after Obi-Wan made him leave and not try to call him in the two month absence.

But Anakin was finally back after two months, his hair now starting to show signs of curls as it had grown out into a nice length that Anakin was looking forward to growing out even more though he didn’t think he’d go as long as Qui-Gon but not as short as Obi-Wan’s artfully copper styled hair. Somewhere in between would look good on him most likely.

But it was greasy and icky because Anakin had not even gotten a sonic shower so there was no way he was letting Obi-Wan mess with it.

So he squeezed the others wrist in warning while raising his brows.

“Oh alright, I won’t touch until you’ve showered.” Obi-Wan gave in with a laugh, dropping his hands by his sides when the blond let go. “So lets get to my quarters, you can shower there because I got your favorite curry bubbling away for you.” He winked.

Perking up at that, Anakin gave an eager nod. “Just let me get a clean shift from my room.” He said as the two started walking, Jedi and Sith side by side as they spoke about what had been happening in the temple in the two months Anakin had been gone, less happy rumors about Palpatine, how Qui-Gon had tackled Master Dooku into the fountain in the court yard in front of the entire Jedi council and even how Mace Windu and Maul Oppress was caught snogging in a closet by two padawans.

Honestly, Anakin was mostly just happy to be back home, to feel the bright light and warmth of the temple wrapping around him and welcoming him home along with Obi-Wan as his former Master chatted a mile a second to fill him in on everything.

Greatly daring, he reached out and tenderly brushed Obi-Wan’s hair behind his ear with gentle fingers, smiling softly when Obi-Wan peeked up at him with a bright smile in return and a slight redness creeping up the back of his neck.

Still, as pretty as Obi-Wan looked blushing, Anakin couldn’t wait for that damn shower and fresh clothes.


	9. Yoda's favorite

Sipping his tea peacefully, Obi-Wan looked up as the door slammed open hard enough to splinter metal and leave shrapnel all over the polished floor of the shuttle, a panting Maul standing in the doorway with wild eyes that focused on him.

Confusion entered those yellow, predatory eyes as he took in Obi-Wan’s unruffled and uninjured state, the Jedi complete with a cup of fragrant tea in his hands and a smile on his face as he sat at the slave smugglers table all alone.

Stepping in slowly, boots crunching down on the metal, Maul glanced around the room warily while taking a deep breath through his nose to catch the fresh scent of the smugglers before the Sith focused back on his Jedi companion. “Obi-Wan, where are the smugglers?” He grunted out, his breathing smoothing out now that he wasn’t sure he’d find Obi-Wan smuggled off planet or sold already.

Or injured.

Kriff he was sure Jinn was going to twist his head off but here Obi-Wan, eyes swimming with amusement and a serene expression on his face.

The Jedi pointed up with a small chuckle and Maul craned his head back to stare at the floating and unconscious forms of the smugglers all hanging around the ceiling with some of them bumping into the light fixture.

“…You knocked them out and floated them to the ceiling with the Force.” Maul deadpanned, after a long moment of silence, staring at them with wide eyes as someones ass bumped into another smugglers head.

“I did indeed.” Obi-Wan offered with cheer, finishing off his cup of tea and settling it on the table before standing and brushing off his front. “They were quite polite so I decided it was best to keep them out of harms way when you eventually hunted me down. And if they started to struggle they’d have a little fall to discourage them from struggling too much.”

Blinking slowly, Maul finally shook his head and looked at the other. “I can’t decide if you’re crazy or creative. No wonder that old goat Yoda likes you so much.” He muttered while pulling out his comm link to contact the police commander.

Chuckling faintly, Obi-Wan just stretched slowly and peered lazily at his friend with a small smile.

()()()

Stopping when they noticed Obi-Wan wasn’t following them, both Yan and Qui-Gon turned around quickly to check on their younger linage member with the older hiding his worry with more ease then his younger companions.

With Palpatine raising hell around the planet and several Jedi and Sith going missing, anxieties were going high in both Orders with both the Sith and Jedi council convening together often to discuss what the kark to do.

Qui-Gon’s shoulders sunk in relief when he saw Obi-Wan only a few meters behind them at a stand, speaking to a gungan vendor. “Looks like he’s getting Yoda a present.” He noted quietly.

“It is soon the mans birthday.” Yan mused, rubbing his chin.

“You’re still not going to get him anything.” Qui-Gon snorted at Yan.

Yan smirked at him before shrugging. “I arrange a nice tea ceremony for him and spend the day with him. As is our tradition.”

Snorting at that while crossing his arms over his chest, Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan barter with the gungan. “And you wonder why Obi-Wan is the favorite. He’s powerful, calm, a Jedi, well trained and he brings gifts.” He teased.

Yan just shrugged, watching his grandpadawan with a small smile. “He’s my favorite too.” He confessed easily.


	10. Feral's impressions

Looking up from the congratulations he was receiving from master Java, Feral beamed when he meet the warm eyes of Master Kenobi as the man bowed to Feral. “Congratulation on joining the ranks of the Jedi Feral, its my out most pleasure to welcome at least one Opress to this side of the Force.” He teased with a small wink.

Then he out outright laughed when Maul let out a little snarl and smacked after him with his hand. “Only you would welcome my brother to the ranks of those who get into danger Kenobi.”

Master Java rolled her eyes and gave Feral a fond little smile. “Do not listen to them bicker, I am proud of you my young former padawan.” She smiled fondly up at him.

Giving the old fosh a warm smile, Feral winked in return. “I know better then to listen to them bicker master.” He laughed softly before turning to the council again to receive his first assignment and as he suspected by the presence of Master Kenobi and Maul, it was coupled with those two and Qui-Gon Jinn who was apparently late.

Obi-Wan just rolled his eyes fondly at that with a small grin on his face and told the council that he could hunt down his former master and tell him all the man would be required to know.

Something told Feral that he was going to enjoy this mission coupled with a fellow Jedi like Obi-Wan.

And getting to watch Maul and Obi-Wan bicker was quite amusing too as he had tea with Qui-Gon on their transport out to the mid rims.

The older Sith was…

Interesting was the word Feral would use.

He was clearly a Sith but he was a calmer version than Feral was used to for sure.

Not as dignified as Master Yan Dooku but not as vicious and slimy as Lord Plagueis or Sidious.

There was something oddly ruffled about his appearance, as if he wasn’t properly groomed and some kind of unidentified splosh of something on his tunic and yet he was clearly also a man who demanded respect.

And he enjoyed having tea and speaking with Feral about the Living Force, which was interesting as that was what he was best at compared to his own master which was better at the Unifiying Force.

It must have been one heck of an apprenticeship between him and Obi-Wan for sure with two willful and stubborn personalities. Not to mention the known Kenobi trait of apparently getting into trouble at every given mission.

He smiled when they were finally joined by Obi-Wan, the redhead getting himself a cup of tea with a happy little wiggle as Maul stomped off to check on the pilot. “Done arguing with my brother or did he just give up?” The new knight teased to a small chorus of chuckles from the two humans.

Winking lightly, Obi-Wan took a sip. “Its all in good fun. Me and Maul tend to bicker for the fun of it and sometimes we have rather interesting discussion when we bicker as we let our… emotions sometimes take overhand. It helps figure things out sometimes.” He admitted.

Squinting at the other suspiciously, Feral finally snorted too. “You like winding him up, don’t you master Kenobi.” He settled on.

“He’s funny when he’s wound up and stomping around. He pouts.” Obi-Wan grinned wickedly.

Hiding a laugh into his cup, Qui-Gon patted his former padawan fondly on the shoulder.

Feral just sat back in his seat, shaking his head in amusement.


	11. Quarantine Window

Watching Obi-Wan through the window, each Sith stood quietly as the Jedi twisted on the bed with sweat rolling down his exposed flushed skin as the redhead muttered to things only he could see.

Obi-Wan had become quarantined after encountering a strand of the plague he had been treating on Vermillon.

From what the healers could tell, the other had been bitten by some kind of rodent carrying the strain and had ignored the first few symptoms Obi-Wan had received in favor of helping the other victims.

Which left to their current situation with Obi-Wan trapped on the other side of the quarantined room that had been set up once the rest of the relief effort had arrived, trapped by the fever his body was being ravaged with.

Anakin finally let out a shaking breath, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered only for Qui-Gon and Yan both to settle their hands on his shoulders.

“You could not have prevented this Anakin, some times we just have no control of the situations.” Qui-Gon murmured sternly despite how much it hurt to see Obi-Wan twist with abdominal pains or see the evidence of bleeding underneath the skin.

He knew better than to blame Anakin.

“Qui-Gon is right. If there’s anyone to blame here, its Obi-Wan for ignoring his symptoms when he knew there was a plague. Now he has septicemic plague and may be bleeding internally for all we know since the healers won’t tell us.” Yan murmured quietly, his face set in stone.

“But… but he’s in there.” Anakin whispered, fingers digging into his upper arms. “You heard what the healers said… fever, chills, sweats, abdominal pain, bleeding under the skin and in organs… and that’s only what they are sure of, there could be symptoms that hasn’t been picked up on.” He swallowed hard, his throat hurting.

Qui-Gon would have said something else to reassurance the young knight if it wasn’t for a cry in the other room as Obi-Wan twisted around and arched his back on the bed, sobbing in pain as he gritted his teeth with the lights flickering from a wave of Force exploding from the Jedi.

It flooded the Force with pain and discomfort that made all three Sith tense up.

“…Can’t we go in there?” Anakin whispered desperately.

“You heard the healer, while septic in nature, he is still contagious and is going to be for at least forty eight hours.” Qui-Got out through a gritted jaw, knowing he should return to Mace who he had been assigned to and Yan to Micah.

“But what about a bio hazard suit? couldn’t we… I mean if we wore one of those? Just sit with him, hold him?” Anakin whispered desperately.

Yan and Qui-Gon exchanged long looks before the older went to fetch a healer and ask.

Anakin and Qui-Gon remained by the window to stare in as Obi-Wan finally dropped down on the bed with a hitched sob, tears rolling down his cheeks and into his signature beard from his closed eyes.

“…He looks so small now. He seemed so happy at Yoda’s stupid birthday party when he gave that old gnome his gift, those caramel coated grubs and the stupid tea that made Yoda cackle.” Anakin shuddered a bit.

“Its the plague. Its affecting how we view him… he’s usually strong but right now…” Qui-Gon swallowed.

Shaking a bit, Anakin gave a quiet sob as he allowed Qui-Gon to pull him against his chest, pressing his face into the older mans shoulder. “I just want him to come out of this okay.”

Settling the other tightly into his arms, Qui-Gon decided that his linage needed him more, Mace would forgive him. “He will Anakin, the healers has him. He will be alright.” He promised quietly, watching Obi-Wan open his eyes ever so slightly to look towards the window, his face crumbling into a grimace of utter pain and humiliation as tears continued to stream down his face. “He’s going to be alright and we’re going to be there for him.” Qui-Gon vowed.


	12. Get a fussy droid

Swallowing heavily Obi-Wan made a weak little noise as he stared at the white ceiling in confusion, the blankets wrapped tightly around him and for once in what felt like weeks they weren’t scratching his skin up.

Or that’s the sensation Obi-Wan remembered at least.

It took him several more moments to understand that he was rising and falling slowly in time with someones chest and he blinked heavily before he managed to realize that someone was behind him, he was resting between two long legs that were also under the blankets and against a chest.

Shifting a bit, he glanced down to find arms slightly below his armpits, lacing over his chest in a lose hold.

The person was wearing a bio hazard suit, Obi-Wan recognizing the green outfit the few medics before he had become sick had been wearing.

Twitching a bit, Obi-Wan managed to tilt his head to peer up, staring at the helmet covered face of Anakin, the Sith holding him to his body while curled up in the same bed with a blanket covering his front to avoid agitating Obi-Wan’s already sensitive skin with the suit fabric.

Blinking slowly, Obi-Wan shifted one hand to find Anakin’s wrist, squeezing it carefully.

It took a few squeeze before Anakin grunted, yawned and then opened his eyes, squinting confusedly before he took note of Obi-Wan’s open and focused eyes. “Obi-Wan!” He gasped, sitting up more then quickly apologizing when Obi-Wan let out a sore whine.

He didn’t really get time to talk to Anakin as the other summoned healers and Qui-Gon. And five minutes later, to Obi-Wan’s surprise, Yan Dooku showed up.

Each of them were wearing an oxygen mask though the healer had deemed Obi-Wan no longer infectious but as a precaution they were to wear gloves and masks. A round of medication, Obi-Wan shakily getting changed into a fresh knee length tunic and some water and Obi-Wan was tucked back into the refreshed bed.

The back of it had been tilted up enough so he could sit without straining himself, feeling like he’d been thrown through a woodchipper practically as he peered sleepily at practically his entire linage. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, Qui-Gon visibly tensing up at the words while Yan raised his brow I confusion. “You all must have had more important things to do than to cater to me…”.

“Obi-Wan, no.” Anakin protested, crawling into the bed once again and holding him. He clearly wanted to press their foreheads together but with the bio hazard suit on that was really not an option and left him visibly frustrated before he settled for stroking Obi-Wan’s greasy hair. “Your our Jedi. Our linage. There’s nothing more important to us than you.” He said fiercely.

Blinking at that, Obi-Wan glanced at the other two, making a low confused noise.

Qui-Gon slid around one side of the bed and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, the warmth of his skin reaching him through the glove he was wearing. “If we are upset about anything my dear Obi-Wan, it is that you have not taken your own health seriously. Do you have any idea how it felt to watch you twist because you had septicemic plague and us being helpless to do _anything_ to help you?” He added seriously.

Obi-Wan didn’t seem to know what to say and blinked at his grandmaster when Yan moved beside the bed too from his position against the wall, squeezing the redhead’s knee. “Dear Obi-Wan… don’t do that again. My old heart can’t take it.” He murmured quietly, telling in just a few short words just how worried he had been.

Glancing between them, Obi-Wan let out a quiet noise, almost a sob before he nodded. “I’m so sorry for scaring you all.”

“Just get better now.” Anakin whispered, sniffing a bit though with the helmet on it was clearly heard. “Cause I’d really like to hug you and wearing this suit itches.”

Letting out a wet laugh at that, Obi-Wan shakily hugged Anakin. “Okay… I’ll try to be better.” He agreed before grunting a bit when Anakin pressed on a sore spot.

Instantly the Sith pulled back in alarm, staring at him before he looked at Qui-Gon. “I’m gonna make him a personal fussy droid to take care of him. Just you watch me.”

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan rasped.

“Its not a bad idea Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon mused.

“Qui-Gon!” Obi-Wan whined to the gathered laugh of his Sith linage.


	13. Kenobi in the Rotunda

Normally Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was a pleasure to encounter, a friendly chitchat with a vigorous and friendly man.

Unless he came to the Rotunda as the Jedi Representative.

Because where Kenobi came as representative, his Sith padawan always came with him, eyes sharp on each one of the Senators and aids and the Sith Representative never failed to be Lord Jinn.

Both representatives were eloquent, clever and courteous of course.

But while Jedi were willing to listen, to let others speak… Sith never let any slight, perceived or real pass them by. Especially not towards their Jedi companions.

As the Trade Federation delegates had often found out.

Nute Gunray was only one of the latest on the long roll of choke victims of said Lord even as Knight Kenobi quite pointedly scolded the man for cutting the man off with a deep frown on his face.

Skywalker however stood behind the mans chair with an air of satisfaction on his face as he stared at the wheezing neimoidianer in his pod as he vigorously rubbed at his throat.

“Forgive me Obi-Wan for causing you distress.” Jinn finally drawled, his voice bland and a warning sign to all but the Jedi who seemed on the verge of throwing his hands into the air in frustration. “I do however dislike the Trade Federations implication of the Jedi or Sith being involved in the traitor Palpatine’s current rampage. I felt it was best to… relieve anyone of the notion that the Jedi were involved in any manner or measure.” He settled on, still calmly in his chair.

The way Jinn posed his words gave pause to all, a shiver down their backs as they got it.

The Sith Order would tolerate no bad words about their companion order, the Sith would react with extreme prejudice against anyone who would dare to blame said Jedi’s for anything.

“I’m sure the Viceroy did not mean it in the manner he said it Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose. “It is of course a concern to all that Palpatine has gathered himself so much power and is avoiding persecution. We are after all charged with bringing him in, especially in the light of the incident on Corellia where Palpatine single handedly destroyed the police force of one town when they tried to apprehend him.” He added soothingly to the Sith while dropping his hands into his lap.

Everyone held their breath, shoulders tense as Jinn looked ponderously at Kenobi before looking over the redhead’s shoulder at the blond standing behind the chair, both golden eyed males holding a silent conversation.

Finally, to everyone’s relief, he inclined his head to the Jedi. “Of course Obi-Wan. But rest assured, that was a mistake that won’t be repeated. Where Palpatine is getting his aid for is unsure but he is being hunted. He has no friends in the Orders, not anymore.” He gave a half grin that exposed teeth that sent shivers through the Senators spines, the threat even more powerful with the half grin than a full one.

There was nothing scarier than the implication of Sith hunters, every person in the Senate had seen footage of Sith hunters in actions for their own planets with vicious criminals and knew their tenacity.

“Of course if the Viceroy would like to complain about my behavior, he can come right up to the Temple with his issue.” Jinn suddenly drawled which caused Kenobi to beam and turn to the neimoidianer, nodding while cheerfully adding his agreement.

“I-I am sure that won’t be necessary. After all, this was just a mistake even if it was taken a bit far.” Gunray quickly rasped out with one hand still on his throat, shaking to his boot at the idea of standing in front of the karking Sith council to _complain_. He misspoke sometimes and missed his mark, he wasn’t not suicidal however.

Complaining to the Sith council about their representative and telling them _what_ he’d said to get the reaction would be signing his own death warrant and Nute would willingly admit that he was a coward.

He was not risking his hide for injured pride.

“I however do question where the Order believes Sheev Palpatine is now.” Organa voiced up, bringing the attention away from Gunray to the neimoidians relief.

At the question though Kenobi’s shoulders slumped, Jinn went somehow blanker and Skywalker standing behind his master as always scowled at air. “That is the question isn’t it.” Kenobi sighed. “Neither Sith nor Jedi know.” He admitted. “We are two steps behind him for all that both orders have declared him a traitor and sent out orders for his arrest.” He spread his hands.

“Sheev Palpatine has banished, his name taken and his titles removed. He is dishonored and reviled.” Jinn said with icy calm. “And we will finish the job once he is in our custody once more.” Yellow sparked with orange and red.

There would be no redemption for the fleeing former Sith, of that the Senate was clear of now.

Well… that answered a lot of questions for the Senate.

“The Order’s however do have a request to the Senate, or more like one Senator.” Jinn suddenly spoke, turning a bit to look upwards and to the left. “Senator Amidala, do the Sith hunters have permission to enter Naboo space? Sheev Palpatine was of Naboo and he may have traveled there. If we are to find a lead, it would do well to work with the Naboo.” He added politely.

Standing, the beautiful and cunning senator nodded to the Order pod. “Of course. The Sith and Jedi will have the full support of the Naboo to bring in a wanted mass criminal as Palpatine, I will contact Queen Jamilia once this is concluded.” She spoke strongly.

Beaming, Obi-Wan stood and bowed towards her with his robes sweeping the floor of the pod as he moved. “And that support is all we ask for Senator Amidala. That is all we ask.” He said warmly.

The Senate may like Obi-Wan Kenobi… but they were really looking forward to he was not the Representative of the Jedi Order.


	14. Clones

Standing by the others side, Qui-Gon continued to gaze at the row upon row of equal looking men through the glass hallway with a sense of nausea rolling deep in his stomach that he could tell was echoed in Obi-Wan as both their faces remained blank at least to the kamino looking at them.

When they had come looking for Kamino, they hadn’t been sure what they would find but this?

This was certainly not in the cards.

This army of millions of men, cloned, all different in the Force for as much as they were equal looking of features and that set both Jedi and Sith on edge in different ways. And both could see Palpatine’s fingers all over this.

They would have to thread carefully lest they’d tip the kamino’s off that it wasn’t actually the Sith Order who had ordered the creation of the army but one former Sith that was on the run.

Trading looks, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quietly agreed.

They had to wrestle the control of this army out of Palpatine’s hands or the galaxy would be doomed.

Palpatine had already wrecked much havoc alone.

If he had an army, he could conquer even with the Sith and Jedi fighting against him.

Finally Qui-Gon turned to Taun We, smiling at her with what seemed like a bland look if you didn’t know the man well. As it was Obi-Wan could see the evidence of Qui-Gon’s unease in the glittering in yellow eyes and the ever so slight twitching in the corner of the mans eyes as he spoke with her in his desire to meet the minister and go over the paperwork.

Obi-Wan in the meantime wanted to contact the councils and inform them of the ‘wonderful’ process the kamino’s had preformed and he was a bit grossed out to see the proud expression crossing her face at the compliment he had paid her on the cloning of sentient people.

It was a horrifying thing really and Obi-Wan couldn’t wait to get these people away from the Kamino quickest possible.

Even if he had no idea where to place them, there was just so many!

He hoped Qui-Gon or the Sith Order had any thoughts on what to do with so many men.

Of course…

Nothing tends to go as planned and now they’re in a damn intergalactic war with a few planets backing Palpatine in a bid for ‘Independence’, something Obi-Wan knows from hours of studying Palpatine’s profile will never allow.

“He’s trying to build an empire, he had a clone army that we wrestled from him but he still had a droid army.” Qui-Gon murmured from where he laid next to Obi-Wan on a medical bed, troopers marching to and fro as they cared for Jedi and Sith alike after what was frankly a horrendous assault.

Letting out a considering hum, Obi-Wan didn’t even open his eyes until he felt a hand gently brush his brow, opening his eyes to smile at Anakin as his former padawan sat on the bedside with a worried look on his face. “I’m the one who should be wearing that expression.” He chuckled tiredly, reaching up to carefully brush his fingers to the stump of Anakin’s right arm. “He blew up your arm…” He grimaced before reaching up to gently brush his fingertips over the scar crossing through Anakin’s right eyebrow and down onto his cheek.

“Its gonna be alright. I was building a new one anyhow that’s much better and its not like he actually damaged my eye, only got close to it.” Anakin tried to assure his old master. “I’m more worried about the amount of hits you took to the head honestly, are you sure you’re alright? You feel fuzzy in the bond.” Anakin explained when Obi-Wan opened his mouth.

Letting out frustrated breath, Obi-Wan grimaced. “Well maybe I’m not totally alright but I’m okay enough to lay here in bed for a while awake and just drink water.” He settled on finally.

Frowning at that statement, Qui-Gon pushed himself up on his elbows to look the Jedi over carefully and then grunted as he laid back down. “Well at least you’re listening to the medic’s order. Can’t wait to get a healer to look you over though.” He grumbled faintly before closing his eyes.

Sighing a bit and rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan tilted his head enough to glance at Yoda, giving the old man a fond smile as the old troll winked at him in amusement before he allowed Yan to carry him around to have a meeting with the GAR commands, all Sith and Jedi council members at health following. 

Obi-Wan really didn’t envy them the task.


	15. Working together

Staring at each other quietly, Anakin and Qui-Gon observed each other for a few long moments as they each sat in one of the seats for the holo call they had sent off to the Councils. “You are aware that once you are past the 'newborn' knight period, only one of us can accompany Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon finally drawled, settling his hands in his lap.

“Which should be me, since I’m younger than you.” Anakin quickly shot in, brows furrowing. “You’ve been slowing down in dueling.” He added fuel to the fire with the implication that Qui-Gon was to _old_ and to _slow_ to protect their Obi-Wan.

Smirking a bit, Qui-Gon inclined his head a bit. “True, however I’m not likely to be the cause of planetary dispute unlike you, which I may remind you that Obi-Wan has smoothed over several times for you to avoid civil war or for the orders to be sued.” He drawled.

Anakin grumbled, puffing up like an angry bird while Qui-Gon raised a brow as he slowly stood and approached the other, prowling like a feline which had the younger man standing, slinking away just as gracefully from the leonine man.

Their argument of sort had steamed from the Jedi Council congratulating Anakin on his imminent knighting from his trials and a reminder that there could only be one Sith guardian to each Jedi before they had shut down the comms with promise of representatives from each council would be arriving on Kamino as quickly as they could come.

Both Qui-Gon and Anakin wanted to be the ones who remained by Obi-Wan’s side, both as protective of him with each their own worth.

And both considered themselves the best pick.

“If we quarrel over this Obi-Wan will not be happy.” Qui-Gon drawled, settling his hand on the seat Anakin had been occupying.

“If he learns of it.” Anakin shot back only to get a raised brow of surprise. “What?” He snapped.

“You think you can be quiet about this little disagreement of ours?” Qui-Gon questioned slowly, his tone and gaze incredulous. “You have never been quiet, even when before you Fell.” He pointed out a bit sharply, brows furrowing.

Opening his mouth, Anakin felt himself hesitate and then snap his mouth shut. “I… alright I may have some issues with silence.” He mumbled.

Sighing a bit, Qui-Gon suddenly seemed to diminish, giving Anakin an utterly fond look. “I will not take Obi-Wan away for good Ani, you must know that. You were meant to be _my_ apprentice, not his but injury saw that I could not until I recovered. You can however replace Maul as one of Obi-Wan’s guard?” He suggested.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Anakin mumbled before sighing and nodding. “Its still some time until my training period is done, I could talk with Oppress yeah.” Then he smiled wryly at the older man. “I don’t like arguing with you either.” Anakin shrugged.

Chortling a bit, Qui-Gon approached as harmlessly as he could seem and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the others forehead. “Indeed, now lets go find our wayward Jedi hmm?”

Anakin laughed a bit before turning pale. “We left Obi-Wan alone to search the facility.” He whispered.

Opening his mouth, Qui-Gon too started to pale as he choked on his words. “We left Obi-Wan alone on a mission.” He got out hoarsely.

For one silent moment they stared at each other with no small amount of horror before they both raced for the door with Anakin exclamation summing both their feelings up neatly.

“KARK!”


	16. Troopers

Letting out a considering hum, Obi-Wan tilted his head to peer at the wide eyed troopers. “When I wanted to introduce myself, this was not quit how I imagined doing it.” He said happily before lifting a hand. “Someone help me up?”

That prompted one of the clones closets to jump to his feet from the mess table and hurry over, the man giving the door on the floor a glance before focusing on the Jedi on the floor to pull him up, wincing a bit as he heard several cracks. “Are you alright sir?” He questioned nervously.

Straightening up and pressing his hands to his spine, Obi-Wan gave a low laugh. “Oh yes, yes, bruises but nothing worse. Qui-Gon and Anakin will still fuss over me of course but oh well, lets not tell them.” Obi-Wan winked at the troopers closest staring at him.

“Considering they seem to be rushing towards us, I believe they already know.” One trooper said slowly before pointing up to one of the glass halls.

Looking up, Obi-Wan let out a small curse as he saw Qui-Gon still hurrying with Anakin stopping to give Obi-Wan a wide eyed examining stare before he raced after the older Sith. “Well so much for that rouse huh. I got them to go comm the council’s and for what? To get caught out, embarrassing really, Yoda’s going to laugh himself silly when I tell him.” Obi-Wan shook his head a bit and sighed.

The troopers traded a little look, whispering to each other.

So this was a Jedi.

This wasn’t…

Well the official summary didn’t really do them justice it seemed.

They had been spoken about as guardians of peace, respectable, serene and able to do battle greater than most armies as they followed the code they had and utilized the Force in their own way.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had just fallen in through a doorway where he had made the door explode inward because he wanted to introduce himself to them.

It didn’t quite fit.

As for the Sith…

“Obi-Wan!” A long haired Sith burst into the mess hall in a flurry of blue and black colors as he grabbed the Jedi by the shoulder, running broad hands over him to check the man over. “Honestly you were just suppose to survey, not break in.” He hissed. “Are you alright?” He questioned as the blond followed in.

He had wide eyes and was dressed in the same beige as the Jedi but he also had a very short haircut which they knew meant was recently a padawan or apprentice. So he could be either or.

Most likely the Jedi’s padawan if the state of dress indicated anything.

“Master honestly, you’re suppose to be careful.” The blond tacked on, frowning while flickering his eyes over the redhead.

Alright yes, the Jedi’s padawan.

Chuckling, the Jedi turned to the blond and patted him gently on the cheek in an affectionate move. “I am quite alright you two guard dogs, nothing injured only bruised.” He sought to assure.

Pulling himself up to his true height, the Sith surveyed the redhead with narrowed eyes and alright, yes, the official report of Sith might be right.

Because this man had a dangerous feline prowl that spoke of a dangerous foe, his body was clearly tapered into muscles ready to pounce and he was _clearly_ protective of the Jedi. All points which had been in the Sith report.

That was at least interesting though maybe this Obi-Wan was an anomaly for a Jedi?

“How Grandmaster Yoda has you earmarked for taking over his position once he resigned I have no idea.” The blond groaned while putting his hands on his thighs. “You live to torment us, I swear…oh wait, that’s what Yoda does too.” Anakin mused out loud.

…Okay maybe not as anomalous as first considered.

The clones exchanged glances.

What a strange organization.


	17. Where is Shmi?

Pressing their arms together, Obi-Wan peered at his padawan with a quiet smile as the other continued working on the console to ensure their flight would be smooth. “So, how is your mother? I know it was her birthday yesterday so you must have at least sent her a message.” He said warmly.

Blinking away from the console, Anakin beamed at his master and nodded. “I managed to get a holocall going from Kamino actually, it was nice to see her. She’s good, told me to send you her greeting. Apparently working for the Alderaan midwife clinic is doing good for her and she’s helping out a lot with her natural healing skills.” He said cheerfully.

Anakin and Shmi had been found in slavery but of course Qui-Gon hadn’t stood for that, not that Sith allowed slavery to stand when they found it.

Or well, rather Jedi didn’t and the Sith followed suit to protect their little sibling order but Qui-Gon himself had a very negative outlook on slavery and had therefor gone to deal with it on Tatooine when he had discovered it was actually thriving on the planet.

Boy, the hutts were in for a rough shock that day as Qui-Gon had come tearing into Gardulla the hutts palace with murder in his eyes.

As far as Obi-Wan knew, the one who took over Tatooine after Gardulla, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, quivered in his own slime if anyone mentioned the word ‘Sith’ around him apparently.

Well as long he behaved, there wouldn’t be a need for any Sith to visit… though they did regularly. But not him personally.

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan nodded and bumped their shoulders together. “That’s good to know. I actually have a gift for her in my quarters but I didn’t have time to send it before we were sent off, do you think we could visit Alderaan and we can both give her our gifts personally?” He asked, seeing as he rather like Shmi.

She was a wonderfully kind woman despite all that had happened to her and she deserved a nice, long life.

Humming a bit, Anakin glanced around the bridge. “Considering the circumstances… I’m not sure either Sith or Jedi are leaving Coruscant for a while to deal with the situation we now have.” He noted sadly, peering at one of the clones troopers.

Sighing a bit, Obi-Wan nodded too. “You may have a point there… and I don’t want to wait too long to get her gift to her,” He said quietly. Then he brightened up. “Vos called me though, he says the barracks for the first troopers are as good as done and that everyone’s been working hard to make the troopers as comfortable as possible on Coruscant. Though how they got the space and permission to build from the Senate I will never know.” Obi-Wan mused thoughtfully.

Anakin just looked away, meeting Qui-Gon’s amused eyes.

Both figured it had something to do with how Yan Dooku and Chancellor Valorum were apparently a rather… intimate situation.

Though how the Serenno managed that Anakin did _not_ want to know.

‘But my great grandmaster does deserve some respite after learning of Sifo-Dyas fate I guess.’ Anakin mused to himself.

How serious it was, well that was up to anyone’s guess honestly though Anakin himself didn’t believe it was too serious but hey, distractions were good too. That was why he had shacked up with Savage in the first place until he found a genuine interest elsewhere.

Talking about distraction…

‘I’ll have to talk to Maul when we get back.’ He grimaced to himself. He didn’t want to ask the other off Obi-Wan duty so Anakin could have it but at this point Qui-Gon was right, only one Sith at a time could be assigned to a Jedi when they were sent out and the only reason Obi-Wan had two was that officially Anakin was still the mans padawan.

That meant he’d have to get someone else off Obi-Wan duty and he knew there was no way he’d get Qui-Gon off it.

But he might get Maul to relinquish his grasp on it, Force knew the zabrak complained about the duty and that most Sith, despite loving Obi-Wan, did _not_ want to go on mission with him. Honestly if they could get away with tying Obi-Wan to a chair in the temple, they would he imagined, just to keep him out of trouble. ‘I’ll beg the damn zabrak if I have to.’ Anakin promised himself, glancing at Obi-Wan from the corner of his eyes to watch him laugh.

Begging would be worth it, as long as it kept Obi-Wan in his life.


	18. Not like the others

Hunting out Maul proves not to be too difficult once they land back on Coruscant.

Well after they had the troopers settled and brought the bulk of their commanders to the temple to be introduced to the Council’s but after that Anakin and the rest wipes their hands of it for now and Obi-Wan smiles fondly at him before announcing that if Anakin wants, he can run off and have some time off from duties and chores.

Anakin had capitalized on it the moment it was offered, throwing his arms around his master with a laugh before running off as Obi-Wan watched him go with Qui-Gon by his side, that softly amused look on his face that he always had when he was happy with Anakin.

And off Anakin takes, out into the Sith populated parts of the temple where Jedi rarely go unless they are actually looking for one of their yellow eyed brethren.

Its not that its taboo but it feels like an invasion unless invited or needed really.

Sith are the same way about certain Jedi spots like their meditation chambers and Anakin has started to understand that when he follows Obi-Wan to the chambers, the collection of so much light…

It almost burns in him some ways.

But here it is easy, like a fish in deeper water where he belongs as he seeks out Maul in the cantina where he’s sitting with his brother and alcohol in hand. The cantina is dim, the music low and almost throbbing pleasantly in the ears while the decor is navy blue and gray except for the stage that stands empty at the moment.

He knows he draws attention but doesn’t care, stopping at the table to peer at the two zabraks, giving Savage a small smile before focusing on Maul.

Who gave a drawn out sigh before he took a big gulp of his drink, strong as it must be. “Alright, lets have it, what has Kenobi done this time and why isn’t Jinn chaperoning him?” He questioned with faux boredom, a tinge of panic hidden somewhere as there was a few sniggers around.

“Nothing at the moment,” Anakin would be offended if he didn’t know his master’s reputation. Yoda’s favorite, the most reckless Jedi, Jinn’s star, the silver tongued Negotiator. “I’m here on my own behalf really.”

Maul’s brow raise in interest, the Sith leaning forward to peer at him, his eyes flickering to Anakin’s braid and then back to his eyes.

“I’m going to be knighted any month now,” Anakin started, trying not to say the wrong thing. He was all too aware of the sudden silence outside of the music. “I’ll be a Sith Knight, but that leaves me no space at Obi-Wan’s side. He has two assigned Sith guards, you and Qui-Gon.”

Maul sat back heavily in his chair. “Now I’m ready to beg if I have to bu-” Anakin didn’t get further than that though.

“Oh thank the Force, take him Skywalker, he’s yours the moment you’re a knight!” Maul let out a loud sigh of relief. “I do love that man but he is a horror to work with and the fact that Jinn still keeps his guard is astounding though I’m putting it down to guilt and love,” He flapped his hand. “We Sith mostly adore him but he is a horror to work with in the field, to keep safe.” He grunted.

Frowning a bit, Anakin shook his head a bit. “I know he’s bad but all Jedi are ba-”

Maul broke in. “Not like Kenobi, I don’t know what Jinn did with him in his apprenticeship, but Kenobi’s recklessness goes beyond Jedi,” He shook his head, grunting and there was some mutters of agreement around the quiet cantina.

Even Savage grimaced.

Anakin blinked, suddenly uncertain.

He knew that Obi-Wan had a… strained start with Qui-Gon but he hadn’t thought…

“If you want to know about their past, you have to ask the source.” Savage said quietly, watching him as he clearly expected his once lovers question before they formed.

Snorting, Anakin nodded before bowing to Maul. “You may have all but thrown the duty at me, but thank you, I do consider it an honor even if Obi-Wan drives me to insanity some days.”

Maul snorted, picking up his drink to gulp down a sip. “Come back one month after being his sole guardian and we’ll see about it… I’ll even buy you a drink.”

Scattered laughter and a several voices chipping in to get Anakin stone dead drunk after a month of Kenobi babysitting.


	19. The truth

Staring at the older male, the young knight stared at him with narrowed eyes. “You left Obi-Wan, your fifteen year old obviously _Jedi_ padawan on a foreign planet in civil war?” He questioned dangerously and Qui-Gon winced, looking away before he sighed and rubbed his face with one large hand, giving a tired nod.

“I did, I have spent decades regretting it and believe me, I was heavily censured by both Council’s for it in the aftermath. The fact that I was allowed to keep Obi-Wan was miracle in itself.” He said quietly, settling his hands in his lap.

Staring at him, Anakin pursed his lips and sat back in the recliner as he stared at the older Sith on the couch. “Why?” He asked simply.

Qui-Gon didn’t even pretend not to understand. He just looked at Anakin and gave a shrug. “Because I was a broken man, because Tahl, the woman I loved at the time, was injured and would die if I did not get her home and because Obi-Wan refused to listen that we could not help the Young on Melida/Daan. So many reasons and none of them justifies what I did still.”

“You don’t karking say, you left a child in a civil war when you were responsible for them instead of picking him up by the scruff and dragging him away!” Anakin snapped before breathing deep and rubbing his face. “I can’t believe Obi-Wan just forgave you. No wonder he’s karked in the head and the rest of the Sith say he’s worse than any Jedi, you _made_ him this way.” He hissed.

After talking over things with Maul he couldn’t stop thinking about what the man said.

That guilt tied Qui-Gon tightly to Obi-Wan, guilt and love and that Obi-Wan was worse than any other Jedi in the entire Order.

And the more he thought about it, the more it buzzed in his mind.

Eventually he had stormed off to the Archives and from there he had sliced in, accessing Obi-Wan’s records.

And he had received the shock of a lifetime.

Obi-Wan was the light of their line, the star they all orbited around as he kept moving forward.

The concept that it had not always been that way… to know that the reason no one spoke of Xanatos his Sith linage brother and he had never seen him…

Anakin had been shaken to his core to learn of Du Crion’s betrayal of their line.

And then he had hunted Qui-Gon down, desperate for answers he knew Obi-Wan would never give because those reports couldn’t be real, couldn’t be accurate.

Obi-Wan hadn’t almost been sent from the Orders, he hadn’t been abandoned, he hadn’t had to fight his own linage brother, he hadn’t almost been memory wiped, he hadn’t been on an eggshell pair bond for years, that was impossible.

And yet here he was, the truth laid bare for him as Qui-Gon confirmed and explained each status.

And it was sending Anakin reeling because this he didn’t know how to absorb.

Qui-Gon Jinn was suppose to adore Obi-Wan, they all were.

And yet here the evidence was.

“…I was a broken man, they should never have let me take him on because my grief, my struggles destroyed Obi-Wan’s self worth and I have spent over twenty years trying to fix what I broke in a boy who only wanted to save the galaxy,” Qui-Gon said quietly, leaning forward to press his hands together. “And I need you to help me with that Anakin, for I can’t fix Obi-Wan alone.” He said quietly.

Looking up slowly, Anakin stared at the older man before nodding slowly.

Now that, that he could do.

For it was a Sith’s job to look after their Jedi.

And Anakin would always look after Obi-Wan when possible.

After all, there was no Anakin without Obi-Wan, what would he do if his old master self sacrificing ways ended him?


	20. In the light but trusting the dark

Teasing the long strands in Obi-Wan’s neck with his fingers, Anakin mused over a recently occurred thought as he watched the other man scribble away at his report with the troopers milling about.

They had been called out to Ryloth to protect the planet because Palpatine were targeting the twi’leks there for some reason neither of the orders were sure about.

With Anakin and Obi-Wan, the 212th and 501st had come with them, each of them assigned to Jedi and Sith respectively.

Anakin approved, Commander Cody had a look in his eyes of a Sith when looking at Obi-Wan, the same strict, protective gaze and he didn’t take Obi-Wan’s crap when the other was pushing himself too hard and avoiding sleep.

And adoration.

There was adoration in the eyes of Cody and a few of the other men.

It was in the way Obi-Wan treated them, the gentle smile, wry and sassy humor and the way he sought to learn the men.

Anakin too had developed a friendship with his own men but they knew Anakin could take care of himself, would snap necks if necessary.

Obi-Wan however…

Obi-Wan was a Jedi.

But that did not answer Anakin’s current question as he continued watching Obi-Wan write his report with a few inputs from Anakin since it was honestly their report really.

“If you’re going to ask a question, please just do it Anakin.” Obi-Wan chortled out as he continued working and as always Anakin was impressed by the others skills to multitask, thinking, writing and speaking to the Sith at the same time.

Smiling sheepishly, Anakin hummed as he still teased Obi-Wan’s mullet hair. “I was actually wondering about something I never noticed before.” He easily confessed before drooping more down and slumping his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder while wrapping his arms around him, just lavishing Obi-Wan with affection.

He’d tried to be as affectionate as possible since his discovery of Obi-Wan’s past, trying to provide tactile reassurance.

And though clearly surprised, Obi-Wan did seem to enjoy it as he always leaned into the touch. “Well, ask then Anakin, we really do not have all day to spend on this report, we’re suppose to speak to the locals too from the Netra settlement a klick away from here.” Obi-Wan said in a distracted tone.

Well that was true so Anakin straightened a bit but kept his arms around the redhead. The perks of a young body, he could remain in odd positions like he currently was when standing bent slumped around Obi-Wan. “You’re never uneasy in Sith territory but I get uneasy in Jedi territory. Most Jedi get uneasy in Sith territory and the same goes for Sith in Jedi territory. But you _never_ get it. How come?” Anakin nosed at an ear peeking through hair.

Laughing a bit and batting away Anakin with an amused look on his face, Obi-Wan turned his head to grin at him. “Anakin honestly, I was raised by a Sith master,” He smirked at his former padawan turned Sith guard. “I became perfectly at ease with darkness because master Qui-Gon often shielded me with it. When you spend your nights sleeping covered by it to hide from those searching to hurt you, you learn to become at ease and trust it even though its not mine to use,” He reached up, patted Anakin’s hand on his chest. “I breath the darkness in and walk through it, let it pass over me because its never directed at me to harm in the temple nor by any of you and so I do not fear it from any of you.” He grinned.

Blinking at that, Anakin opened his mouth before swallowing thickly. “You mean to tell me that the reason you’re so at ease with it is because you trust us? Trust me?” He questioned a bit meekly, feeling… well humbled would be a word for what he now felt.

Obi-Wan nodded, smile turning a lot softer. “Yes, I’ve trusted the dark since I was a child under the creches care with Sith’s at our door to guard who came to us and escorted us on excursions around Corusant. I’ve trusted the Sith guards since I became a teenager under Qui-Gon’s care and I will always trust those who stay true to the temple’s Sith with the darkness.” He murmured softly.

Hiding his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Anakin let out a low noise of utter fondness as he felt overwhelmed.

‘This is why so many adore him. Our Obi-Wan. Our best light.’ He trembled and let out a loud noise when Obi-Wan moved and pulled Anakin into his lap.

But Obi-Wan only shifted him to press Anakin’s face into his shoulder, humming lightly as he went back to the report while stroking blond curls with his free hand. Taking the comfort offered, Anakin let out a happy sigh.

Oh he needed to tell Qui-Gon this little bit.

Their unique, wonderful Jedi.


	21. Your 'blaster' and your 'bolts'

General Kenobi was kriffing beautiful and that was the end of that in Cody’s eyes as he followed his Jedi with the same dedication a Sith would.

Now you could of course debate how loyal every Sith was but it was clear that each Sith the troopers had interacted with so far had at least one Jedi, maybe even family to them, that they were utterly devoted to.

Though one could be forgiven thinking that Maul Oppress hated the guts of Mace Windu until the two fell out of a supply closet snogging, General Windu sporting rather claiming bites along his shoulders from sharp zabrak teeth.

Well it took all sorts Cody figured.

But that didn’t change the fact that the troopers loved the Jedi and Sith even if they were warier of the latter because of their fierce reputations. And Cody in particular was kriffing in love with his Jedi, especially when the man along with Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in the Senate to appeal to them to, ah, set aside a livable planet for the troopers to make their own.

After all, the Republic was not based on the backs of slavery he had pointed out in a sweetly nice voice.

The Senators had been sweating in their pods and the few that tried to argue that the troopers weren’t true humans as they were clones were quickly shut up as Obi-Wan played a recording from a battlefield where troopers had been screaming in pain and death.

It had wiped the public’s doubts about the clones and the Senators could not do anything but fall in line lest they lose not only the Jedi and Sith support but the public as well.

Fascinating how the Jedi manipulated a situation with just a few moves.

The troopers weren’t given wages of course, the Senate had managed to get away with claiming giving them a total planet to terraform for their own was pay enough despite how many troopers there really was but one had to concede somewhere and Qui-Gon had managed to get assurance from several Senators that they would be providing initial building support for the troopers who started on the terraforming and if he wasn’t already full on fallen for Obi-Wan than Cody could have kissed the older Sith.

Beautiful Obi-Wan with hair blood red in the sun and amused green eyes, a mole beneath his eye and full pink li-

“If you upset him, friend or not as you are now, I will personally castrate you.” A voice said darkly and Cody could have jumped out of his skin as he turned to see General Skywalker standing right behind him. Around them his vode went quiet as they watched Commander and General, uncertain what to take to the threat being issued while Cody colored at being caught daydreaming.

“I-” He stuttered.

Skywalker just crossed his arms over his chest, yellow eyes narrowed on Cody with enough anger to freeze the trooper as until now Skywalker had been the friendliest of Sith. “Upset Obi-Wan and I promise you, not even the gates of death would stop me from vengeance on his behalf,” He said in a hissing voice as several troopers got a look of realization since Cody’s crush, (it felt wrong to call something as strong as what he felt a crush), was well known to all his brothers. “Do anything to him that makes him uncomfortable or he doesn’t permit and I will be taking your ‘blaster’ and ‘bolts’ with a karking rusty spoon and if you ever send him crying my way, you better start running for I _will_ come after you.” The Sith snapped before turning on his heel and marching away.

Finally able to breathe when the man disappeared out of the tent, Cody let out a shaking breath and rubbed his face before tensing when Rex clapped him on the shoulder.

The blond was peering after the Sith before grinning at Cody much to the commander’s confusion. “You know vod, I take that as quite the affirmation that General Kenobi would be highly receptive to your attention if General Skywalker actually goes the length to threaten you.” He said with some cheer.

Blinking, Cody stared at his younger vod before his lips started to twitch up into a disbelieving smile because… Rex wasn’t wrong.

If Obi-Wan had no interest than Skywalker wouldn’t have felt threatened enough to go deliver the shovel talk pretty much.

Cody had a karking _chance_ with his Jedi and oh First light, did he ask the man on a date?

Was he suppose to bring him… not flowers, Obi-Wan did not strike him as an actual flower type of person but maybe some sweets?

Turning back to his meal, Cody couldn’t help the grin that grew on his face as around him his vode hooted, wolf whistled and mercilessly teased him in Mando’a.


	22. Shovel talk version 2

“I do hope it does not have to be explicitly stated just how badly I will maim you if you ever bring Obi-Wan pain.” A calm voice spoke up in the dark barracks and Cody noted with some relief that it was not just he who jumped a mile into the air considering there was a scattering of curses and a few dropped helmets or other armor pieces throughout the room and that meant he was not the only brother who had not noticed someone else in their safe space.

Someone hit the light which they had been too tired after the last battle sim to really think about and Cody felt his heart jump even higher in his throat as he found General _Jinn_ sitting sedately in a chair right beside _Cody’s_ bunk.

The Sith sat there, ice cold with one leg lifted over the other and his hands resting on his knee, his expensive midnight blue tunics catching the light now that it was on with amber eyes trained on Cody’s face.

He could have been talking about the weather with that placid expression instead of something as serious as what he was implying.

The Sith tilted his head, looking contemplative. “I’m not as crass as Anakin you must understand, nor as obvious as he as Obi-Wan certainly already knows what his former padawan has been up to,” He chortled a bit, standing up and it took everything Cody had to not step back as the man brushed down his tunics to flow around him steadily. “Me however, I’m more subtle than Anakin. So consider this your warning. Me scaring you all by simply showing up unannounced in your own barracks… are we clear Commander Cody?” Golden eyes focused on him and suddenly Cody knew exactly what he heard some Senator’s say about the predator eyes of Sith.

There was something uncanny and unmistakably predatory about those eyes that screamed at Cody to take one wrong step and pay the price with his throat.

So he saluted. “Of course sir…” He watched the other measure him and it made him feel insignificant but not like how the longnecks measured them by simply their skills and nothing more. It felt like his worth was being measured for more than for what he could bring to the battle, for more than his skills but for who he really was and the person he had become.

Measuring him to see if he was worthy of Obi-Wan in the eyes of those who adored him and protected him fiercely.

Finally Jinn smiled, the move lightening up the leonine features splendidly and gave a small nod. “Good man, I had that boy by my side for twelve years, he was my pride and my sorrow and I will always adore him. Look after Obi-Wan, he’s prone to recklessness.” He chuckled and headed for the door, giving Longshot an affectionate pat on the shoulder which reminded Cody that Longshot had saved the Sith during one of the CIS battle lately.

Swallowing his hesitancy, Cody sat his helmet down on his bunk. “Sir?” He called after, tensing when Jinn stopped in the doorway and tilted his head to show he was listening. “You can trust me with him. I won’t let him jump first without me.” He said with conviction.

“…You know what Cody? I do believe you.” Jinn chuckled, slipping out and Cody could feel his legs turn to jelly as he backed up and sat down on his bunk heavily.

That was _two_ approvals even if they were covered with the shovel talk and at this point, between the soft smiles Obi-Wan sent him and the little light hand touches, Cody was getting pretty good signals that his attention would be wanted.

Unable not to grin outrageously, he looked up at his fellow vode as they catcalled at him and laughed, Waxer throwing a pillow at him of all things to tease.

()()()

Stepping into Obi-Wan’s quarters, Qui-Gon hung up his robe and removed his boots before he turned to look at the display happening by the couch.

“I can’t believe you Anakin! Threatening my commander with castration!” With every yelped sentence Obi-Wan was pounding away at a laughing Anakin, the blond holding up his arm in a half assed attempt at defense. “You will say sorry to him! I’ll drag you by the ear if I have to! You evil child!” Obi-Wan grabbed a second couch pillow and went for double attack.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Qui-Gon chuckled to himself as he simply allowed himself to soak in the pleasure and embarrassment filling the Force from Obi-Wan’s side as he chastised Anakin for defending his ‘honor’ as it was.

Only that action served to catch Obi-Wan’s attention as the redhead, flushed from outrage and exertion, turned on his old master instead.

“And _you!_ ” He yelled, wielding his chosen weapons at Qui-Gon. “Don’t think I don’t know where you have been! What have you said to poor Cody!? I swear Qui-Gon, you are also apologizing to him, they’re loyal men who have served us well since we discovered them and took them away from Palpatine!” With that the Obi-Wan started pelting Qui-Gon too with pillows, chasing after both Sith while engaging in frivolous Force use as he summoned all the pillows in the quarters to give them in until feathers were flying.

“I’ll tell Mace! I swear! I’ll send him and Maul after you! Those two are finally in a relationship and will whop you two together!”


	23. Mace and Maul

“Can you grow hair?”

The fingers on his scalp stopped rubbing and Mace cracked his eyes open to give the other a grouchy stare. He refused to say he was pouting regardless what anyone else though as he stared up at his lover as he laid out over the zabrak’s leather couch, his bare feet resting on one end as his head rested on the lap of his lover.

Maul just quirked one of his dark tattooed brows in return, clearly not about to resume unless answered as the candle on the coffee table gave his face a flickering glow along with the holovision’s dimmed light from when they watched the opera.

Rolling his eyes, Mace nodded. “Yes, I can though I’ve had no desire to since I was a padawan at my master’s side.” He closed his eyes as Mace once more resumed rubbing his scalp, clever callused fingers working away at the dark skin.

“Would you consider growing it once more?” Maul questioned and Mace eyes snapped open at that, staring at the other.

Maul was sporting a bored but curious look and Mace sighed, sitting up on the couch to lean against the others chest instead as he considered the question. On one hand it would take time and he wasn’t sure he would look good with hair anyone, Force knew it might even have gone gray. “Would you want me to?” He asked in return, tilting his head to rest it back on Mace chest.

Lips pressed to his forehead for a second, accompanied with a purr. “Yes, I would like to see but I’m not about to Force you Jedi.” He smirked, flashing his fangs at Mace as if he hadn’t done something out of the usual, that affectionate brush of lips they had never before attempted.

Mace tried not to shiver, he remembered how those fangs and sharp teeth felt on his skin.

Rubbing a hand over his scalp, Mace grunted and nodded. “I’ll give it a try but if I don’t like it, I’m shaving it once more.” He warned the other before snuggling back in, wondering how actually kissing the other would feel.

“Fair enough. I’m just curious anyhow.” Maul chuckled softly while stroking slowly at the humans stomach, slow and testing as if he was fingering out how to touch that wasn’t sexual in nature. Both carefully threading this new path of an emotional relationship compared to the sexual one they had been sharing.

Which was why they had a dinner date in Maul’s quarters with a movie, no sexual touches allowed.

It had been nice, just speaking about their lives, the war, interests and eating.

Learning about each other for real, not just learning how each others body reacted under stimuli of a sensual nature.

“You hear about Kenobi?” Maul suddenly asked and Mace tilted his head back to look at the other once more, resting his head on the zabraks chest to listen as he raised curious eyebrows. “Guessing you haven’t by the look you’re giving me. Apparently he’s up to dating one of the clones, I heard both Skywalker and Jinn went to shovel talk the poor trooper.” He wrinkled his nose a bit, obviously finding it a bit funny but more than that he felt for the poor trooper in question.

Snorting, Mace patted the others thigh. “Oh to be a fly on the wall when Kenobi caught up to them both which he was bound to. He’s going to pepper their skin full for daring that.” He said with warmth that surprised Maul clearly.

The two stared at each other before they set of both of them laughing, enjoying each others presence.


	24. Terraforming

“I am still so sorry about those two jerks.” Obi-Wan sighed deeply, face in his hands.

Smiling a bit, Cody patted the other gently on the back before settling it there, keeping contact with Obi-Wan as the other lifted his face from his hands to give him a mournful look.

“I didn’t mind,” Cody chuckled quietly. “They may have scared the living daylight out of me at the moment and I doubt I’ll be comfortable with them for a long while but I know they wouldn’t actually hurt me since I have no intentions to hurt you.” Cody tried to assure the other.

Of course he knew that Sith could totally hurt him, could do a measure of horrifying things but the idea of them actually doing it was hard to imagine.

It was empty talk and the worst they would really do was get him stationed on a deep rim space station instead of on active battlefield.

Flustering a bit, Obi-Wan blew a sharp breath through his nose. “That still doesn’t excuse them when they know they have power as your commanding officers, they could have scared you witless, abused their powers.” He crossed his arms over his chest before yelping a bit when the ride bounced heavily, coloring even more sharply though giving Cody a grateful smile when the other wrapped his arm around him. “Apologies, I’m wasn’t prepared for that bounce.”

Shaking his head, Cody smiled some more. “Its fine, _someone_ ,” He added that louder for the pilot’s benefit. “Should have warned us that we’re going through the belt!”

There was a wicked laugh from the front, Longshot obviously delighting in their discomfort.

“Oh, the planet’s rockbelt?” Obi-Wan smiled.

Cody nodded enthusiastically. “Bly has told me that it creates a wonderful light effect during the night, a display of colors when the moons hits a certain point.” He explained gleefully to the Jedi.

Laughing softly, Obi-Wan gave an eager grin in return. “That sounds lovely, I can’t wait to see it.” He settled on, hoping he and Cody could go on one or two dates at least while on planet.

Technically he was just there to observe and give a report back to the Senate how the clones were terraforming and if additional aid were required, something the Senator had looked incredibly shifty about if that need arose but Obi-Wan wasn’t worried. The clones were capable people and he was sure they were doing amazing with their new home even if he was just there to observe.

But no one said he wasn’t allowed to take some personal time while on planet and maybe that was Yoda’s back thought when sending Obi-Wan with the 212th to Amar IV.

He was amazed by the sheer level of progress he saw still since the planet had been as wild as they came and yet now there was clear definitions of civilizations and buildings, entire towns dotted here and there and the capitol was large as far as Obi-Wan could tell with several buildings up and running quite marvelously and privately he hoped the troopers would take the planet more in an Alderaan direction than a Coruscant one, meshing sentient life with technology but not wiping out all the wildlife as Coruscant was just a giant dead core now if it wasn’t for the people there, no true flora or fauna.

Several areas were still under construction that were clearly leisure areas with more focus being on the public areas of living and work, Cody pointing out which areas were to become homes and which areas were barracks since one section of the army would be stationed on planet at all times with rotation.

It was amazing to see. Especially when Obi-Wan was shown a caff shop to come that seemed to only need a stroke of paint before it could start running and he hoped Cody would allow him to sample some time there for a tea date.

Cody had also dragged him away to see one of the exports the planet would have, wild honey!

“This is astounding Cody.” Obi-Wan leaned on the fence, trying to get a good look before accepting the binoculars from the other man with a small flush when Cody held them out with a rather amused look.

Peering through the binoculars Obi-Wan got a good look at the bee hives collected in the fenced in valley, zooming in to get a good look at the fuzzy blue and black insects as they flew about and collected pollen and nectar from the flowers and plants away.

“They look large, how do you harvest from them?” He questioned curiously.

Leaning on the fence, Cody let out a hum. “Some of the vode found out that they responded to certain vibrations. If you sooth them with the vibrations until the harvesting is done and you have retreated, they don’t attack you for being near the hives and sometimes you just have to sooth them long enough to place containers under the hives since some of them overproduce so much the honey actually drips out but we’re trying to harvest before that happens since they tend to abandon the hive to make a new one if that happens.” He explained while scratching his neck.

Nodding in understanding, Obi-Wan lowered the binoculars. “Is that why there are buckets under them?”

Cody nodded, smiling at Obi-Wan. “Apparently the honey has some kind of healing effect but we’re still analyzing it. Its slow since we’re still terraforming but we’re gonna get there.” He said in a bright tone.


End file.
